Christmas Fever Sasusaku Naruhina Shiikaino Nejiten
by TobiMadaraUchiha
Summary: I know Shikatema is stupidly canon, but I still like Shikaino and I will never ever put shikatema in any fanfic, Even though its like in November [I made this November 15th, and finished it November 17th, {I finished yesterday}] I still made this, I just felt the Christmasy mood inside me so yeah. Enjoy.. **DISCONTINUED**


Hi everyone! Today is very exciting yet depressing, and I know that just this simple thing isn t anything to be excited about, but I ve waited ALLLLLLLLL year! ITS GOING TO SNOW OUTSIDE! I was like Oh my gosh its going to snow! While I was doing my homework, and so, the depressing part, is: I m sick. In this, Pein and Konan are Sakura's parents, and sasori is her brother. Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten. [I still like shikaino] ANYWAYS! ON WITH MY NEWEST STORY! [Also just a little note, Deidara is Naruto's brother, Sasori is Sakura's brother, Itachi is originally Sasuke's brother, and yeah.]

Ino P.o.v .

Hi! My name is Ino Yamanaka, I m six-teen years old, and very happy with my life, but the only thing is my friends Sakura Haruno, Tenten Masashi, and Hinata Hyuuga, moved away, so we don t see each other anymore, and we lost touch.

We live in different parts of Japan we used to go to the same school, we went to Konoha preschool/middle school for years, now I go to Konoha high, hopefully we meet again

Monday morning, December 14th, day one. [No, she started back in September,]

KYAAAA! I M GONNA BE LATE! I jumped out of my purple bed, and ran into the bathroom, I let down my hair and striped out of my clothes, turned on the hot water, stepped into the hot shower, I sing a soft carol

The first noel, the angles did say, was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay, in fields where they lay keeping their sheep on a cold winter s night that was so deep

Noel, noel, noel, noel, born is the king of Israel They looked up and saw a star, shining in the east beyond them far, and to the earth it gave great light, and so it continued both day and night Noel, noel, noel, noel, Born is the king of Israel

I sighed, and turned off the water, where I stepped out, and tightly wrapped my towel around my body. Putting on my school uniform with knee high socks, and my black heel boots, putting on a bit of lip gloss, and eye shadow,

I grab my backpack, purple mittens, plaid purple scarf, and my black dress coat, I skip happily downstairs where I find my father sipping his coffee sitting at the table reading his daily newspaper, and my mother reading a romance novel waiting for her breakfast,

I pout and sigh heavily, they look up, Oh, good morning sweetie. My mother smiled sweetly, I sat down and gave them the cold shoulder, Ino My father warned, I turned around and waited for my breakfast,

Finally getting WAAAAY tired of waiting for my breakfast, I get up, put my coat on, along with my mittens and scarf, and run out the door shouting an BYE I LL GET SOMETHING ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL! , leaving my mom shouting DON T SLAM THAT- Slam Door Oops! Forgot my keys! I grabbed my house/car keys, literally jumping down the steps, I hit the unlock button on my car key and step into my Hyundai Sonata, starting the car and speeding away, turning on the radio to the Christmas station, the song Light of Christmas by owl city is playing Kyaaa! I love that song,

Turning into starbucks, I order a latte [I never have been to starbucks ] paying and pulling out of starbucks, I drive to school, a different song is on The first noel Toby mac s version,

Turning into the school parking lot, I park far far away from school, aw well, like Elsa said The cold never bothers me anyways stepping out my car, and pulling up my backpack, I sigh, not wanting to go into this living hell, theirs a lot of excitement I do not want to be in there s: Perverts, Sluts, Gays, Dogs [Literally] populars, nerds, geeks, jocks, the I m gonna kiss you to death couples, and a lot more where that came from.

I will never fit in with any of them, and I do not want to join any, I want to be myself, and just ignore them

I push open the door and see a football coming at me, so I duck and it hits some blond boy in his face, he was behind me, coming in oww! he whined, Oh god umm are you okay blondie? Sorry I just don t know your name so.. I offered him a hand, which he gladly took Thanks, don t worry about it, I m always getting hit by something I m Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT! [or if you wanna say dattebayo, okey..]

Haha, nice to meet you Naruto, I m Ino yamanaka. I smiled, I gotta get to my locker so, bye. I ran off Bye Ino! he waved

I ran to my locker, dodging some sluts, and perverts, I finally can see my locker, but I bump into someone Hey watch where . My eyes budged out of the sockets, Brown hair, brown eyes, TENIE CHAN! Oh my godddd! Tenten! : Uhh Do I know you? Y-you don t remember me? I frowned Um.. are you okay it looks like your about to.. A single tear ran down my face

Waaaah! You don t remember me! I curled up in a ball bring my knees to my chest and cried H-huh? Wait blond hair blue eyes very annoying.. oh my gosh.. Ino? I looked up, with a grin and nodded Oh my god! Ino! she pulled me into a bear-hug, it felt like I was gonna cough up blood,

Ten..ten..-chan I muttered out Huh? Oh sorry.. she apologized Haha! I can see you two are as clumsy as you were back in preschool. We looked up to see a pink haired female, grinning, Tenten frowned, I smiled I wish hina-chan was here though.. I sighed B-but I-I a-am we turned to see a dark blue haired female poking the top of her index fingers together,

Hinata don t do that.. Sakura put Hina-chan s hands down .

Normal P.o.v.. Kakashi homeroom .

Class, I know its twelve days until Christmas but we have three new students joining us . Come in Kakashi said, the door knob turned slowly and the first to come in was the brunette, then the pinkette, and finally the indigoette [?]

Talk about hot! barked a random boy, Kiba sit down. Kakashi shouted Fine.. I wasn t gonna do anything.. he crossed his arms, As if we would let you, were not like the sluts over there.. want a easy target, go for them. Tenten said, the other two nodded,

what Tenten said earned a giggle from Ino Yay for Tenie-chan! she smiled, Yay for Tenie-chan one other girl mocked, and gagged Whatever Ami, go screw yourself! Ino stuck her tongue at Ami Hey that s enough of that language from you .

Grrrr I am on my last nerve with you Ino-pig! Ami screamed Ino-pig? I haven t heard that name since preschool. Sakura looked at her And plus, no one s aloud to call her that except Me Myself and I She smiled Ew. You disgust me. The redhead of the bunch said,

Yeah well, at least I don t got red hair she pouted, Yeah you have pink. She hissed Your ugly. Your hideous BITCH! PINKY! REDHEADEDSHEDEVILSLUTTY- she inhaled BITCHBADEXCUSEFORABULLY with a cherry on top. She exhaled, there was silence Yes Sakura can change moods.. ummm a bit quickly.. Tenten looked away embarrassed

HAHA! BURN SWERVE! the dude that goes by Kiba shouted She s hot and can tell off a slut! another one shouted, TOO MANY PERVS! Hinata finally spoke up KYAAAAA! TOO MANY SLUTS! Sakura screamed,

AHHHH TOO MANY PERVERTED SLUTS! They hugged each other Uhh . Naruto looked at them like they had two heads Neee?! INO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FRIENDS? Kiba finally spoke up Aw surprise surprise you know my name. she shook my head And plus, their hyper! Because one: Sakura the pinkette, says Poptarts are good for the soul, but they actually just makes her hyper Hinata? Oh she is probably like that because her jerk of a cousin doesn t let her do anything at her mansion, and Tenten, is always like that.. So pinky ate poptarts? the brown haired dude with hair shaped like a pineapple asked

I dunno.. Ino shrugged No yes MAYBE! WHAT ARE YOU THE POPTART POLICE?! Sakura jumped on his desk, No he looked at her like she was crazed.. which she is.. Thought so. haha sorry about that Shika-kun nuhh huhh he was still in shock Shikamaru, speak English considering this is English class unless you wanna flunk this class A boy with brown hair as well but with the eyes of Hinata, ZZZZZ

He s sleeping Sakura poked him, I ll wake him up Ino chirped WAAAAAKE UPP LAAZZZZYY BUTTTT! she screamed in his ear I think I am deaf now.. he looked at Ino who was smiling widely

I hate this class Hinata said I know right? Tenten looked at her hey hey hey Lazybutt, Neji, where s teme? He ditched class. Why..? two words eight letters: T.H.E. S.L.U.T.S. Ohhh

B-b-b-b-boredddddd.. Hinata sing a bit I know right? Sakura agreed, Tenten who started to beat on her desk in rhythm of Jingle bells Ino who started to hum, and Hinata who started to tap on her desk in the same rhythm, which all three looked at Sakura What? she asked sing. Ino said Huh? Sing! Tenten forced But- Sing for the love of Kami! Hinata shouted Fiiiiiiine!

Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh, o er the fields we go, laughing all the way Hahaha Bells on bob tails ring, making spirits bright, what fun is it to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight.

Oh jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh.

Happy now? she asked Yes Verys Uh huh. Pinky sang horribly, I mean even we can sing better then her. Slutrin- I mean Karin said Ya wanna bet? Hinata shouted YEAH! Miko [Haha hate OCS so ] stood up OH YEAH?! YEAH! YEAH?! YEAH! YEAH?! Yea- Hinata slapped her FINE YA GOT YOURSELF A BET! Miko slapped her back FINE! Hinata slapped her, FINE! She slapped her back FINE!

.. the class was silent except for the smacking sounds Guys guys.. your faces are gonna be red.. Tenten said as her head went side to side as they slapped each other Ow Miko rubbed her face, You slap to hard! PBBFT! YOU SLAP TO SOFT"

"Fine! TO THE MUSIC ROOM NOW!" Karin shouted "Don't tell me what to do!" Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino screamed, "But we're going anyways.." all the class followed, including Kakashi. The music room was empty, it was only used for announcements.

"Okay, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, what are you three gonna sing?" Kakashi asked "Oh were not gonna sing, Saku-chan is!" Tenten grinned "NE?!" Sakura grunted "Yeah!" Hinata nodded "Your gonna sing and its final." Ino smiled "I hate you guys..." she muttered "Aw we love you too saku-chan." they laughed

"Um... I guess... I'll sing.. uh... grown up christmas list?" she shrugged "Okay.." "Good luck Saks!" Tenten winked "Do good Saku-chan!" "Break a leg." 'Oh Kami why me? I haven't sang since middle school! and I got in trouble for slapping a memebr of an important clan.. besides a few minutes ago, I haven't sang since middle school I repeat!'

Kakashi turned on the tune and handed Sakura a microphone [a few minutes later its time to sing,] "Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee, I wrote to you with childhood fanasties...

Well I'm all grown up now... but still need help some how.. I'm not a child but my heart still can dream..

So here's my lifelong wish, my grown up Christmas list, Not for myself but for a world in need...

No more lifes torn apart, that wars will never start, and time will heal all hearts, then everyone will have a friend, and right will always win, and love will never end this is my grown up Christmas list..

As children we believe the grandest sight to see, is something lovely wrapped beneath our tree..

But heaven only knows, that packages and bows, can never heal a hurting human soul..

No more lives torn apart, that wars will never start, and time will heal all hearts, and everyone will have a friend, and right will always win, and love will never end this is my grown up christmas list.

what is this illiusion called the innocence of youth, maybe only in our blind beliefs we'll never find the truth..

No more lifes torn apart, that wars will never start, and time would heal all hearts, then everyone will have a friend, and right will always win, and love will never end, oh

this is my grown up christmas list, this is my only lifelong wish, this is my grown up christmas list..."

"Boo!" Karin and her friends shouted, someone started to clap, and everyone clapped along "YAY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, "Kyaaa..." Sakura walked off the stage "Yeah! high five Saks!" Tenten highfived her, "yay for saku!" Ino chirped "Great job Saku-chan!" Hinata cheered

"Come, we saved you a seat." Hinata pu

lled Sakura to their seats, "Karin, what are you gonna sing?" "Santa baby" everyone gasped and looked like they were gonna throw up "NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed "KARIN IS HORRIBLE AT SINGING! SHE SINGS IN THE SHOWER AND ITS HORRIBLE!" he added,

"Oh shut up Naruto!" Karin screamed

Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me, I've been an awful good girl, santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue, I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed, Think of all the fellas I haven't kissed, Next year I could be just as good.. if you'd just check off my Christmas list,

Santa baby, I want a yacht and that's really not a lot, I've been an angle all year, Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight...

Santa honey-

"OH MY KAMI I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Naruto ran out of the room, "BY THE WAY! I VOTE FOR SAKURA-CHAN!" "All who vote Karin raise your hand" Karin's minions raised their hands "All who vote for Sakura raise their ha-" The rest raised their hands "YAY!" Ino cheered "GO TEAM SAKU-CHANN!" Hinata chirped "YEAAAAAAAAH!" Tenten grinned, they looked at Sakura who was wide eyed "Saks you okay?" "NO! I'M GONNA GET GROUNDED FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! My dad hates for me to fight against another important clan.."

"Well..." Hinata smirked "You won't get in trouble.. if you don't tell them.." Her smirk grew wider, Neji gasped "Hinata-san! What is wrong with you?!" he asked "Neji neji neji.. YOUR WHATS WRONG WITH ME! I mean seriously! I have to be like- like- like- PERFECT at home! If i'm not, you'll tell father on me!"

"..." "Can we go now?" Shikamaru asked "I guess...?" Ino tilted her head, "okay..." Shikamaru got up, all six left the music room "C'mon saks!" Ino grabbed her hand, "TEEENNIIIE! HINAAAA! WE GOTTA TAAAALKKK!" She whined "But what about exactly?" Sakura asked "PRIIIIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" Ino whined, "Troublesome..." Shikamaru walked away "QUIET YOURSELF SHIKAMARU!" She shouted

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto ran up to them "I found Teme! he's right in back of-" he looked back, no one was there, "WHAT?! WHERE?! WHEN?!" "He left.. when you turned around.." Neji pointed at a walking figure, going a different way, "TEME!" Naruto ran after him,

Sasuke P.o.v...

"TEEMEEEE!" Naruto shouted "What dobe?" I turned around "I wanted you to meet the new students!" he shouted "No.." "But... one has pink hair..." he frowned "Yes and she'll become a fangirl." "grr you gotta lighten up for once teme!"

"Hn." "But but but she's over their!" I looked back, to see a pink haired girl who looked very annoyed, seriously?! 'What girl has pink hair, and green eyes?' I thought "hehehe you think she's prettyyyy I can see it written all over your face!" Naruto laughed, "hn." I walked away

"COME ON SASUKE-TEME!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards, I just held my breath and started to walk forward dragging Naruto along "LAZY-BUTT! NEJI! HEEEEELP!" they ran to help, I sighed, and took Naruto's hand off and walked away

"Oh come on Sasuke-teme! your such an emo!" Naruto shouted "Hn. Whatever dobe." "Sasuke, come on lighten up for once." Shikamaru said lazily

After School. Sakura P.o.v...

I was dragged to the school doors, Wait Ino! We gotta put our coats on! Hinata shouted "Okay okay! finnnne! but hurry up!" she already had her coat on, "ino-pig.." I mumbled "Hey I heard that!" Ino defended "Heard what?" "..." "Yeah thought so." Hinata and Tenten laughed, I put my coat on, "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAN HINAAAAAATAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN INNNOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAN TENTEN-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" We heard nothing, but we heard dogs howling

"Did you hear something?" I asked "No, did you Hina-chan?" "No, did you Tenie?" "No, did you Saks?" "No, did you Hina-chan?" "No, did you Ino-chan?" "No did you Tenie?" "..." Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto stood their in silence

"Oh hey guys!" I chirped, I put my gloves and scarf on and walked out the door, where there was the whole school yard filled with students "Oh my kami its snowing.." I spun around with my hands out, catching snowflakes, looking up,

"Look at Sakura-chan.." Naruto said, as he pointed towards me,"Ne?" I looked at him, and tilted my head "You got snow in your hair" Naruto laughed "Aw shut up" I brushed the snow off

Hey! There s Sasuke-teme! Naruto shouted, I turned to see a boy that looked strangely like a emo, [Lol] with a black coat, dark blue gloves, and a dark blue scarf walked to the gates SAAASUKE-TEME! he turned, Hn. He walked over What, he had his eyes closed,

Yayyy! He came! Naruto did a victory dance, that made Hinata giggle What." He repeated "Aw don't be such a grinch! Its Christmas and Santa will put you on the naughty list!" Naruto whined "Hn, I don't believe in 'Santa'" He said

"Your such an emo...Wait.. did I say that outloud? oh sorry." [Sarcastic!] I said, Naruto burst out laughing "!" Naruto was laughing so hard he was crying "Whatever pinkie." He stuck his hands in his pocket, I took out my phone and did a group text: Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji,

That emo-freak seriously has a huge stick up his butt!

I clicked send, Neji was taking a drink of water, his phone dinged he took it out, then spit out his water, and looked at me, I shrugged, Shikamaru sniggered, Ino giggled, Tenten covered her mouth, Hinata chuckled, and Naruto laughed again,

"Oh kami.. anyways, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan, meet Sasuke-teme!" "Hi" Hinata waved "Hey." Tenten said "Hello!" Ino smiled Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto looked at me, "I'm not gonna say 'hi hello hey' or wave to emouke." I frowned "uhh okay... Sasuke-teme this is Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan and Ino-chan!"

"Hn." He replied, "I hate the color pink." he said "Oh so what are you now? The king of colors? You don't seem very nice to be the king of colors" I growled he smirked, "Yes pinkie I am the king of colors." He joked "Jerk." I growled and stormed away "WAIT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU TOO!" Ino grabbed Tenten and Hinata "Bye everyone!" Hinata shouted

I took my keys out of my pocket, and walked to my Black mustang with pink strips

"I can't believe that emo!" Inner screamed ''Inner...' I thought. My phone buzzed, so I parked the car, and looked at it, What? I can't text while driving! the text I.D. was 'Naruto'

Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme said you were adorable! haha!

I replied

Oh well tell Sasgay, uh... I... hate him..?

if my face was words, it would say 'Whaaaaat?' I got a new text: text I.D. 'Shikamaru'

Seriously? that's the best you got?

I pouted

Shut up Shikalazy! Go home and go to sleep!

he texted back saying:

Oh my kami I would love to go home and sleep... but my troublesome maids will just be fangirling over me.. so...

I laughed, and got another text from Naruto

Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme says: Aw yeah I love you too. lol!

I threw my phone in the passenger ''Aw yeah I love you too. lol'' I mimicked that text I started to drive again,

Sakura arrives at home

"Mom dad, Sasori?" I asked "BOO!" "AHH! Sasori! don't scare me like that!" I smacked my brother "Haha! Your such a chicken little sis, by the way gimme your phone, I dropped mine in the sink water." He said "No!" he grabbed my phone "Sasori-nii! give it back!" I shouted "Oooooh who's Sasuke?" He chuckled "He's a freakin' emo look-alike! I mean he's- he's rude! and-and mean!" "Yeah but some people just have that trouble in life sis." he said, "Sasori-kun!" one of the inappropriate maids walked in "I dried off your phone" "Ew!" He took it and wiped his phone on his pants I laughed "What afraid your gonna get her cooties?" I asked while laughing "Aw shut up Sakura." He said, "Anyways, just... give this Sasuke guy a chance, but if he does anything inappropriate with you, I'll kill him." I scoffed "Give him a chance?! NEVER!" I shouted "I'll tell mom and daaaaad!" He smirked

"You. wouldn't. dare..." I gritted my teeth "Oh I would." His smirk grew "MOOOM! DAAAD!" He shouted "NO DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S DRUNK ON BEER!" I lied "NOW SHE'S LYING MOM DAD !" Soon Pein and Konan walked in "What are you two arguing about?" Their mother asked angrily "THERE'S THIS DUDE WHO SAID SAKURA WAS ADORABLE AND SHE WON'T EVEN GIVE HIM A CHANCE!" Sasori pointed towards me

"And your explaination young lady?" She asked "Beeecaaaause! He's rude and a jerk! He looks like an emo, and he's an uchiha! I know he's an uchiha because we went to preschool together and he was the new student and I never hung out with him! but that was before Hina-chan Ino-chan and Tenie came! Oh speaking of which! I saw them today! ever since we moved back to konoha I've been as happy as ever!" I said [Since you have already read this sentence, when Sakura speaks read really fast.]

"Sakura, you have to give him a chance..-" Their father spoke "But dad...-" "Even if he does look like a emo, and he's rude... NO SHE CAN'T GIVE AN UCHIHA A CHANCE!" He rethought that "YAY! DADDY'S ON MY SIDE!" I squealed like an child,

"Meow..." a furball rubbed up against my leg, I looked down and picked up Kyo [Yes from fruit basket XD but he does not turn into a human.] "Hwello Kyo!" I said quietly, my phone rang the song 'New super mario word: Yoshi's remix' played [You gotta search it :3 ] "Haha! still have that ring tone?" Sasori laughed "Aw shut it!" I shouted "Moshimoshi!" I chirped "SAKURA-CHAN!" "Yes Naruto?" "Want Sasuke-teme's phone number?" my eyes widen when he said ''Sasuke'' "HELL NO!" I shouted and quickly covered my mouth, "Haha I'm gonna take this in my room!" I ran upstairs

"SAKURA HARUNO!" I heard my father shout, I gasped "What?" "I JUST SAID 'HELL NO' IN FRONT OF MY PARENTS!" I shouted, "Haha!"

Naruto P.o.v. [it'll go back to Sakura's soon]

"Haha!" I laughed "What?" Shikamaru asked "Sakura-chan said Hell no in front of her parents!" "SHUT THE HECK UP NARUTO!" Then the other three laughed "Aw shut up your three.." i pouted "Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme won't stop bothering you!" "IF HE DOESN'T STOP BOTHERING ME I'LL KNOCK HIM INTO NEXT WEEK! Meow!" "What was the meow?" "Oh that was just Kyo, I'm gonna hang up and send you a pic of him." "Okay Sakura-chan bye!"  
>"Bye naruto."<p>

Two minutes later, My phone buzzed I picked it up and went over to the couch where the other three were sitting, and crouched down at the coffee table, I was about to push the button, until... "NARUTO-BAKA!" Deidara stormed in "What!?" I shouted at him "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY PSP!?" He shouted "I didn't do anything! Ask Satoshi!" I pointed to the medium sized dog "I CAN'T YOU BAKA HE'S A FREAKIN' DOG YEAH!" he smacked me in my head

"Ow... MOM DAD DEIDARA SMACKED ME!" I whined, "Uh Naruto? the picture?" Neji asked "oh right!" I pushed the button, the cat was orange and had brown eyes "Aw!" All three of us said in unison, then we looked at each other and burst out laughing

"Why do you want to give my phone number to a pink haired freak anyways Naruto?" Sasuke asked "I dunno.. I just thought you and her would make a nice couple..." he shrugged "No. I wouldn't date her for five reasons. One: Because she'll be everywhere I go. Two: Karin and her friends will hurt her and her dad will kill me. Three: She'll easily get jealous. Four: She hates me, even though I think she's hot. and Five: She'll become a fangirl." He said, "Oh.. wait what was the last part of Four?" I asked and pressed the record button "What? The 'Even though I think she's hot' part?" He repeated "YES!" I hit the recording button again that saved the voice recording

"HAHA! I'M GONNA SEND THIS TO SAKURA-CHAN!" "WHAT?! NO!" Sasuke tried to get my phone back, but he ended up on top of me trying to strangle me to death, and Deidara, and Itachi standing there laughing "GIVE. ME. THE. PHONE!" Sasuke grabbed the phone, which Shikamaru took "Nope." Shikamaru jumped off the couch and grabbed his scarf gloves shoes and coat put them on quickly and ran out the door "I'LL GIVE IT BACK TOMORROW NARUTO!" "LAZY BUTT!" Sasuke shouted he as well put his gloves shoes scarf and coat on and ran after him

Sakura P.o.v..

*Knock knock* "Come in.." I said, while searching on my laptop petting Kyo, who was now sleeping on my lap "Sakura, its time for dinner" One of my number one flirtest butlers said "Yeah whatever Sai." I hissed he smirked "Aw come on Sakura-Chan don't be such a meanie." He winked, I narrowed my eyes

"Go away Sai!" I Shouted "Why don't I walk you downstairs?" He asked "No!" I got up from my bed, pushed him out of the way and stormed downstairs, I sat at the table "What's wrong with you little sis?" Sasori asked "I HATE SAI! I mean he's such a pervert!" I complained "Okay, why don't we fire him?" Father asked "YES! CAN WE?!" I asked excitedly he nodded "No one will touch my daughter or do anything inappropriate with her, especially not one of the butlers." he said

"Yay!" I cheered After dinner I got back on my laptop, got onto KonohaHighUnite, and got three friend requests from Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji... 'good.. just great.. I will never give him a chance... ever... maybe.. I should...' I sighed

I now feel bad about not accepting Sasuke for himself... Sasori's right... some people are like that... their lives are bad.. I took my phone and texted Ino

Ino! what is Sasuke's number! Oh my Kami I need to talk to him!

I hit the send button two minutes later she responded

Okay... his number is: [Instert your own imaginary numberXD]

I texted back

OMG THANK YOU! Also, can you text him, and tell him that I'll be calling him? I don't want him to be like surprised I called him...

I sent it

Sure Saku-chan!

I exhaled and punched in his number~~

Sasuke P.o.v...

My phone dinged I looked at the text I.D. it said: 'Ino'

Sasuke! Sakura is gonna call you she said that she needed to talk to you about something, so here's her number {Instert your own imaginary number}

Uh... why...? I looked around, and shrugged, two minutes later my phone rang I answered it, "hello...?" I asked "Moshimoshi Sasuke! I just um wanted to say.. I'm sorry about this morning, I just thought it was kinda rude that you were ya know putting Naruto's spirits down.."

I blushed at her voice "Uh.. actually its fine.. its kinda my fault because what you said about me putting the dobe's spirits down" I heard her chuckle "You sound Nervous Sasuke-kun"She giggled,

The rest of the night we were talking about random things

Next morning

Sasuke already got ready for school and is on his way to school now.

I parked my car, and hoped to Kami that no fangirls would come "OMG ITS SASUKE-KUN!" ugh... seriously? I got out and ran for my life, ran down a hallway, looked over, and saw the dobe "SASUKE-KUUN!" Karin screamed, I looked at her and took a step back and she ran into the wall, I smirked,

"Your such a jerk Sasuke." Sakura giggled who was now beside me "Hush yourself Sakura." I patted her head

"No." She stuck her tongue at me "Yes." "No." "Yes. "No" "Yes" "No...?" She did a puppy dog eye pout I chuckled and tried not to blush, "FOREHEAD DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN!" Karin walked over, and latched onto my arm "Ew.." She gagged "I know right?" I agreed "Sasuke-kun don't be mean.."

"Ew, I've been around enough flirting at home. Because my stupid maids and my bulters looking for their next sex victim." Sakura walked away, I pushed Karin off me and followed her "'Next sex victim?'" I asked she nodded "Yeah, yesterday their was this guy named Sai, who was flirting with me, and offered to walk me downstairs, you know what that means? his chance to rape me." I looked at her "Hey, if they do rape you, tell me I'll break their necks." I cracked my knuckles "Thank you my knight in a black coat." She pecked me on my cheek, I couldn't help but blush.

To be continued.


End file.
